DDRMAX2 Dance Dance Revolution 7th Mix
DDRMAX2 Dance Dance Revolution 7th Mix is the 7th game in the Dance Dance Revolution series of music video games and is the sequel to DDRMAX Dance Dance Revolution 6th Mix. It was released in arcades by Konami on April 17, 2002 and features "The Reflex" by Duran Duran. About the game The game was only officially released in Japan and contains a total of 116 songs that are playable in normal gameplay, 34 of which are new to Dance Dance Revolution. The core gameplay of DDRMAX2 is the same as the previous Dance Dance Revolution games. This involves players moving their feet to a set pattern, stepping in time to the general rhythm or beat of a song. Songs #"A Minute (Extended Mix)" - X-Treme #"Destiny" - Naoki feat. Paula Terry #"Drifting Away" - Lange feat. Skye #"Ever Snow" - Yoma Komatsu #"Fantasy" - Lockout #"It's Raining Men (Almighty Mix)" - Geri Halliwell #"Long Train Runnin'" - Bus Stop #"Look At Us (Daddy DJ Remix)" Sarina Paris #"Maximum Overdrive (KC Club Mix)" - 2 Unlimited #"Nothing Gonna Stop (Dance Mania Mix)" - Micky #"Rain of Sorrow" - NM feat. Ebony Fay #"Secret Rendez-vous" - Divas #"Stay" - Tess #"The Reflex" - Duran Duran #"Trance de Janeiro (Samba de Janeiro 2002 Epic Vocal Remix)" - Bellini #"Baby Love Me" - Judy Crystal #"Candy♥" - 小坂りゆ (Kosaka Riyu) #"D2R" - Naoki #"Dive to the Night" - 小坂りゆ (Kosaka Riyu) #"Little Boy (Boy on Boy Mix)" - Captain Jack #"Living in America" - John Desire #"More Than I Needed to Know" - Scooth #"So Fabulous So Fierce (Freak Out)" - Thuderpuss feat. Jocelyn Enriquez #"Sweet Sweet ♥ Magic" - Jun #"The Whistle Song (Blow My Whistle Bitch)" - DJ Aligator Project #"There You'll Be" - DJ Speedo feat. Angelica #"Tsugaru" - Reveng vs De-Sire #"Waka Laka" - Jenny Rom vs Zippers #"Breakdown!" - Be For U #"Firefly" - Be For U #"Highs Off U (Scorccio XY Mix)" - 4 Reeel #"Ordinary World" - Aurora featuring Naimee Coleman #"www.Blonde Girl (Momo Mix)" - Jenny Rom #"Do You Remember Me" - Jenny #"Justify My Love" - Tess #"Let's Groove" - Tips & Tricks vs Wisdome #"Lovin' You (Rob Searle Club Mix)" - Vinyl Baby #"Miracle" - St.Jannaro #"On the Jazz" - Jonny Dynamite! #"The Centre of the Heart (Stonebridge Clubmix)" - Roxette #"True... (Radio Edit)" - 小坂りゆ (Kosaka Riyu) #"夜空ノムコウ" (Yozora no Muko) - Eurobeat Lovers #"Cow Girl" - Bambee #"Dive (More Deep & Deeper Style)" - Be For U #"Fantasy" - Melissa #"そばかす" (Sobakasu) - Tiggy #"I'm in the Mood for Dancing" - Sharon #"Let the Beat Hit Em' (Classic R&B Style)" - Stone Bros. #"Look to the Sky" - System S.F. feat. Anna #"My Sweet Darlin'" - Wildside #"Nori Nori Nori" - Judy Crystal #"Share My Love" - Julie Frost #"So Deep (Perfect Sphere Remix)" - Silvertear #"Somewhere Over the Rainbow" - Cosmic Gate #"True...(Trance Sunrise Mix)" - 小坂りゆ (Kosaka Riyu) #"Twilight Zone (R-C Extended Club Mix)" - 2 Unlimited #"Witch Doctor (Giants Toons Version)" - Cartoons #"Candy✩" - Luv Unlimited #"Do It Right" - Sota feat. Ebony Fay #"Exotic Ethnic" - Reveng #"Groove" - Sho-T feat. Brenda #"Groove 2001" - Sho-T feat. Brenda #"Midnight Blaze" - U1 Jewel Style #"Healing Vision (Angelic Mix)" - 2MB #"Max 300" - Ω (Omega) #"Orion.78 (Civilization Mix)" - 2MB #"Burnin' the Floor" - Naoki #"Absolute" - DJ Taka #"Can't Stop Fallin' In Love" - Naoki #"Era (NostalMix)" - Taq #"Healing Vision" - De-Sire #"Orion.78 (AMEuro-Mix)" - Re-Venge #"B4U" - Naoki #"Brilliant 2U" - Naoki #"Broken My Heart" - Naoki feat. Paula Terry #"Can't Stop Fallin' In Love (Speed Mix)" - Naoki #"Celebrate Nite" - N.M.R #"Drop the Bomb" - Scotty D. #"End of the Century" - No.9 #"Hysteria" - Naoki 190 #"Insertion" - Naoki Underground #"Love Again Tonight (For Melissa Mix)" - Naoki feat. Paula Terry #"祭 Japan" (Matsuri Japan) - Re-Venge #"Still In My Heart" - Naoki #"Afronova" - Re-Venge #"AM-3P" - Ktz #"Brilliant 2U (Orchestra-Groove)" - Naoki #"Dead End" - N&S #"Drop Out" - NW260 #"Dynamite Rave" - Naoki #"Paranoia KCET (Clean Mix)" - 2MB #"Paranoia" - 180 #"Paranoia Evolution" - 200 #"Paranoia Max (Dirty Mix)" - 190 #"Paranoia Rebirth" - 190' #"Trip Machine (LuvMix)" - 2MB Locked songs: #"Abyss" - DJ Taka #"Burning Heat! (3 Option Mix)" - Mr.T with Motoaki.F #"サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ" (Sana・Mollete・Ne・Ente) - Togo Project feat. Sana #"Silent Hill" - Thomas Howard #"Spin the Disc" - Good-Cool #"Higher" - NM feat. Sunny #"I Feel ..." - Akira Yamaoka #"My Summer Love" - Mitsu-O! with Geila #".59" - DJ Taka #"DXY !" - Taq #"Ecstasy" - D-Complex #"Holic" - Taq #"La Senorita" - Captain.T #"Luv To Me (AMD Mix)" - DJ Kazu feat. Tiger Yamato #"Wild Rush" - Factor-X #"Sexy Planet" - Crystal Aliens #"Super Star" - DJ.Rich feat. Tail Bros. #"Trip Machine Climax" - De-Sire #"革命" (Kakumei) - DJ Taka with Naoki #"Maxx Unlimited" - Z Category:Video Games